Bride's Enchantment
by Yumie-11
Summary: Coldhearted Prince Sasuke was asked by the King to marry medic peasant Sakura for revenge, trust and power. But what if revenge turns into love? Can he still fulfill his purpose? AU, rating may change. SasuSaku
1. Chapter 1: BASTARD!

**Bride's Enchantment**

Synopsis: The cold and stone-hearted Prince of West Winds, Uchiha Sasuke, was asked by the King to marry a medic-peasant Haruno Sakura for revenge, trust and power. But worst is if revenge turn into love…Can he still fulfill his purpose?

**Chapter 1: _BASTARD!_**

King Edward of the West leaned back against the thick tree trunk, watching his servants pack away their things. A man of moderately good looks, long beard and rotund body, who was about 2 score and five years. He had a way of pushing servants in fear of his boiling temper. His blatant expression is due to loneliness and self-pity. All he wished is a nice son who will inherit his throne and possessions but until now, he has none of it. His wife, Queen Elizabeth, died a few years back with an unknown illness. And that made him live all by himself.

_Living in the world of darkness… _

_In midst of complete solitude…_

_He was then never happy…_

The king left the castle at around 9:45 pm, believing that he'll soon find his so long happiness somewhere outside his kingdom. He sighed, thinking that he was again fooling himself. As he started his journey along the path of life, he lingered to his purpose of seeking what he had always been looking for…a child.

That he knows will soon be honored by all men… 

_respect_

_and_

_trust_

_that only he can acquire…_

After spending sleepless nights and tiring days, finally…there is an answer…An answer that in return washed away all his yearnings. This is what he needed…this is what he wanted…this is what he had waited…

He froze, pleasant musings shatered a battle cry, a cry of rage coming from the woods.

King Edwad was frozen for no more than a second before he was running toward the woods, his sword already drawn. Every step carefully held, preparing himself on what could possibly happen.

Deep in the woods, a child about 8 years of age had also been stunned for a moment by the unearthly cry. He had, as usual, managed to put a good distance between him and the source. At an early age, he was already used to any attacks in the forest. He had surpass these so called obstacles from wild beast disturbances upto all sort of offenses. Now, he imagined some great demonic beast was nearby. Still, his egotistical curiosity urged him toward the sound instead of backing off.

The child smelled smoke and broke into a full run, pushing through shrubs and trees until he found the source of smoke. A woodcutter's hut had burned. He was shocked and all he could do was to be rooted at his spot. Their house was BURNING! And everything was on fire.

A minute or more, he fought hard and tried to stop the pain eating him inside as he entered the blazing hut he was calling home. He shouted for their names yet no one responded. His tears were drying up by the scourging heat of the flames…tears filled with anger and hatred as he outdo an another step in. He didn't mind burning himself by his impulsive actions. besides, he wished he was burned too. He let out a loud curse which echoed through the distorted forest.

And there, King Edward atlast found where the sound had come from. He followed the trails and dashed inside the burning hut as he carried the young lad out. He sighed in relief at the sight of the child in his arms, he was alive though his skin was burned slightly and his hair was brutally messed up.

xxx

"Have you heard?"

"What?"

"The king has returned and with him is a child"

"A handsome child indeed! dark-raven haired, pale skin—"

"But his skin was aflamed"

"Yes I know…but where do you think the king has—"

Their conversation stopped when the large heavy gates of castle opened after long months of waiting for the king. The people stood there as they gathered and bowed to the King's arrival. The whole surrounding was abuzed. Chatters and gossips spread like epidemia. It was all because… everyone was amazed by the child's demeanor. He was stunningly charming.

The king ordered his servants to offer 'his' son comfort and service. He wanted the child to sleep well after the gruesome event. That was a tragedy! But for the king, he took it as a nightmare.

The child was still sleeping for days and he has not woke up since that fiery experience. It bothered the king that the child won't woke up again. And with that, he grew steadily sleazy. He skipped meals and stayed in his room, without even checking what his ruling area has been going through. He was again lonely.

_He was tired of being that way… _

_But no mattet how much he tried, he still feels the same…_

_Emptiness…_

xxx

Outside the kingdom, an attack was planned by the opposing country "East Fire" which is ruled by neither Kings nor Princes but peasants that are strong willed and determined to get the throne out of him. They were the people who lacks attention from the monarchy. They wanted atleast a stable life to live with but they were not given it. These people didn't know about the king's inner-conflicts and they're trying to fight against him.

_If they only knew… _

_how hard it is for the king…_

Everything was arranged according to what they had planned and an attack was to be done tomorrow before dawn. Canyons, armors and big guns are at hand. And they're absolutely positive about their sure win. But little they'd known too that a Prince lies beneath the sheath of West Winds…

_A prince that will continue the King's journey… _

_The one that will lead the kingdom into an another world…_

_Of eternity…_

_Ready to fight what he knows is right…_

_the new Prince of West Winds…_

xxx

The child finally awakens from his deep slumber, opening his eyes for as if the first time. The deep onyx orbs of his were staring straight at the clear ceiling, he waited for some time before he managed to get up and walk through the aisle of the palace. There he drifted himself at the hallway astounded at its magnificent view. He was speechless but as he tried to remember why he has been there, his head stirred in pain. Seering greatly in pain like his mind was crushing every piece of it.

He paused for a while, calmimg himself. Yet he couldn't still remember anything. All was in a blurry. And inasmushas he grasped the memories, the more it slipped through his mind. It was gone…away from him…memories that were missing in a huge jigsaw puzzle.

He closed his eyes.

_Black…the color of darkness… _

_It was all black…that was all he could see…_

_Darkness…_

…_fire…_

…_flames…_

…_hell…_

_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

_That was not it! _

…_light…_

…_someone shouting for help…_

_and then it came into a halt…_

"Where am I?" The first question that crossed his mind. He was now sure that he was in a place he had not grown up with. A _very _different place. He had never been before.

"So you're awake! What's your name by the way?" An old woman asked, carrying with her a bucket of used clothes, _maybe an old maidservant_, he guessed.

"Madame…me?"

"Yes you my dear"

"My name is…"_Okay, I'm thinking…What was my name again? Man! This is crap…_

"Yes…" The old woman patiently waited for an answer.

"U-Uchiha Sasuke" _That's it! That was my name right? Atleast I could remember my name. Or that was what I think it is._

_What's happening?_

"So dear your _our_ Prince…" every word, spoken with venom.

_Prince? What prince? Me? A prince? _

"Aa" He answered. _Yes! That's the best answer_. It was either _yes, no or shut up._

"Well then, I'll better finish these things first dear"

As the old woman walked away, one thing was on her mind…

And so is he…

_Uchiha Sasuke _

_A BASTARD!_

to be continued...

A/N: So I'm here again! hope you liked the story...please don't forget to read and review!

Please tell me if you want me to continue this fic or what...I'll be waiting!

Yumie-11


	2. Chapter 2: That GIRL!

**Bride's Enchantment **

Synopsis: The cold and stone-hearted Prince of West Winds, Uchiha Sasuke, was asked by the King to marry a medic-peasant Haruno Sakura for revenge, trust and power. But worst is if revenge turn into love…Can he still fulfill his purpose?

**Chapter 2: _That GIRL!_**

Uchiha Sasuke threw his helmet hard across the hall the moment he stode in. His squire, newly acquired from King Edward, hurried to catch it. The helmet would need a trip to the armorer before he wore it again, but Sasuke was not thinking of that. Just then, he needed to smash things.

At the hearth across the large hall. Uzumaki Naruto hid his amusement at his young lord's display of temper. It was so like the boy he had been, not the man he was now. Naruto had seen many such displays in the years he'd served him. Afterall, they had been friends for years. The moment he was freed from the chambers of West Winds by the chibi Sasuke, he has discovered something that only few had known…_friendship_. Back then, they were bratty kids who have nothing to worry about but now, everything has changed. Uchiha Sasuke has to protect the people in his kingdom. _His _kingdom! For the king has already gave his position to his one and only _son. _

_Uchiha Sasuke _

"Teme! Would you mind calming down," the fox-boy said out loud. He used to call him anything that he want when they were only around. Sasuke didn't want his friends to be walled by neither throne nor position. And so, he agreed.

"You shut up Dobe!" Sasuke slammed a fist down on the small table beside him, opening a crack down its middle. Naruto for the first time kept his expression carefully blank.

"The servants have talked of nothing else since you _saved _that girl from the East Fire. Everybody knows they're your enemies" Naruto sighed, it was not his master's fault then. The girl didn't give any harm. Adding to that, she was not a girl for attention.

"Damn me!"

He cursed as he made his way for an another blow to the innocent chair beside him. This time, the chair didn't have any crack but it was greatly broken. Pieces have been scattered a few meters away; thankfully, it has not damaged any furnitures near its area.

"I have had enough!" Sasuke bellowed. "The well fouled, the herds scattered into the forest, the serfs' few animals stolen, and this was the third fire. How long will this issue about saving a damn girl stop?"

"10 years with several women still adjusting."

That was sarcastic, of course since they're already 17. and that issue was when they were 8. Sasuke was throned as the new prince of West Wnds without his own consent and he even didn't know that the opposing country was planning for an attack. That was on the spot! He stopped the war by just _saving _a girl that he didn't know. _A jerk!_

"Do you mean I still need a year? Is saving a girl an explosion?"

The fox boy knew better than to answer.

"Do you want _your _people to believe that _you_ save a girl by just mere instance?" Naruto ventured teasingly. "Will you punish them for thinking the other way?"

Sasuke shook his head. "What's the big deal?"

He never knew that saving a girl will create chaos…total chaos! He just saved the girl because he thought that was the right thing to do. Will someone let an innocent girl his age die because of nonsense? _Curse them! They didn't know such thing!_

"Didn't you get it teme? I didn't think that you've been so stupid"

"Do you want me to throw you out?" Sasuke said darkly.

"Matte! I'm kidding!"

Sasuke raised his brow, "Hn". This conversation will not lead to something useful. Why did he ask him by the way? He knew his right hand can never help him with this but all he needed was someone to smash things up. _The heck! I wished her to hell!_

Naruto said no more. He knew that Sasuke had meant to save the girl in the first place. That's it. No more no less. But the problem was the 2 opposing country didn't get it and they misunderstood it for something more. The solution? he too doesn't know. How could they stop them when a handsome prince like his lord saved a furiously unshaped girl in the middle of the war? Of course, everyone will talk about it. A plain unattractive girl for a high-positioned Adonis? No way!

Sasuke sat there brooding and Naruto took a moment to wonder why his lord was acting like a child when he was a pure brave knight.

Curiously, Naruto asked, "You do see that now is not the time to attack the east, do you? I mean…your not thinking for revenge or something, ne?"

"I see it," Sasuke said testily. "But tell me what I am to _do_." _I want to end it_.

Naruto scowled." I tell you teme, I will not stand for another offense."

"Aa" Sasuke stood up, preparing to leave. "The king called me up this morning. I think there is something we need to talk about."

"What?"

"And I think I need to inform him about this—"

Naruto's eyes, sparkling blue since he'd entered the hall, began returning to their normal hue. The blonde nearly choked. "I was but jesting!"

"Hn," The prince mused thoughtfully, too thoughfully for his right hand's liking. He smirked as he left the room.

"SASUKE! Matte! You know the King!" Naruto sighed with exasperation. "This is bad. The king will do everything that he wished for. BASTARD!"

but Uchiha Sasuke was no where to be found…

xxx

Sasuke paced in the anteroom outside the king's main doors. It was good for the king to see him so soon for he knew his life wll soon end. He has lived his life for ages and he was positive that there will be someone to take his place when that time comes.

Throughout the spacious room a knock was heard…a _cursing _silent knock as if there has been enemies attaking again. But after a while, there was silence. And the door bursts open.

"Your majesty" Sasuke bowed, giving revenue to the man who raised him.

"Son! Atlast, you came. I want to tell you something which—"_cough…cough…cough _The king hardly speak and his breathing was rapid. He could no longer carry himself to stand properly.

"is very important" Sasuke finished his words. He could tell that _his _father has serious matters to tackle since they barely discussed rubbish.

"My child, I want you to settle down as early as possible."

"No, your majesty." That was a clear answer this time. Not his usual expressions. How would he marry when he was only 17? _This was a joke!_ He thought. But in a snap, he considered that the king will never called him for nothing. And so this means, that he is hopeless…dead, as he knew the king will pursue it.

"Son, I know this will not be easy but I want you to marry the only daughter of the East, Ms. Haruno Sakura. You'll be needing her to rule both opposing countries." And it was a punch! A slap across his face! He will marry a girl which he don't even knew! A girl that could possibly ruined his life!

"Father, I am here too to ask you something." Sasuke hated asking favors, he didn't want to admit that he was lowing himself for the sake of favors. "I need your help." He twitched as he slipped those words from his tongue. "I need to stop this issue"

"You need me?" King Edward seemed embarassed. "Whatever it is my son. I'll help you as long as it is under my control. What do you want then"

"I want to know the girl I saved." And that made him squirm again. _Shit! This is all wrong! What am I doing?_

"So…you want _that _girl?" King Edward laughed. He couldn't believe that his son was now grown up. He muster to stand up as he neared his son. "I think the gossips were right all along, what do you think? You really liked _that _girl afterall."

"Anou—Aa" He stammered but instictively, he nodded.

"Well, If that's what you wished. Do what you want, son." King Edwatd grinned, there is something behind his back. And that's the reason why he accepted his son's favor though he wanted Haruno Sakura for him.

It is all because… 

_The girl_

_And _

That girl… 

Sasuke nearly kill himself for telling the King that he liked _that_ girl. Who cares if he told him that? By the way, he just told him a _lie. _He wanted the girl for revenge. He wanted to clear the issue, right? So that's the best excuse. Marry the girl they're chattering about to tape their mouths shut. _Dammit!_ _They'll see…that I just marry her for nothing but revenge…_

Okay, I was a liar! 

_A bastard and a liar!_

That two comes along well… 

Uchiha Sasuke left the room. He simply bade the king goodbye and leave without further ado. He walked along the halls of the palace, hands in his pockets as he repeat over and over again these 6 words_, "I will never fall in love…"_

_Uchiha Sasuke_

"_will never fall in love"_

"_never…never…"_

"_fall in love…"_

xxx

The door closed…leaving with the king…

one thought on his mind…

They were the SAME! 

_Haruno Sakura_

_The girl and that GIRL!_

To be continued…

A/N: Yipee! You like me to continue this one…so here I am, posting chapter 2.

Hoped you guys liked it. Don't forget to leave and review, okay?

And by the way, "Escape" next chapter will be posted either this week or next week. So guys don't worry! I'm not leaving that one there. I'll continue that no matter what and so is this fic…

Ja ne

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3: Impressions

Bride's Enchantment 

Synopsis: The cold and stone-hearted Prince of West Winds, Uchiha Sasuke, was asked by the King to marry a medic-peasant Haruno Sakura for revenge, trust and power. But worst is if revenge turn into love…Can he still fulfill his purpose?

**Chapter 3: _Impressions_**

Haruno Sakura handed her soap to her assistant and leaned forward so _Hyuuga Hinata_, a very timid and shy girl, could wash her back. She waved away the bucket for rinsing and instead settled down in the large tub to take advantage of the soothing herb-scented water while it was still good and hot.

A fire burned unto the hearth, taking the chill from the room outside. It was a mild spring evening, but the bare stone walls of East fire, keep created coldness that seemed never to lessen. Though East Fire means something fiery it was the opposite because _East fire_ is really a snappy country. And the ceiling of her room, open to join the great hall, allowed every draft to enter.

East Fire was an old keep, designed neither for comfort nor to accommodate guests. The hall was large but hadn't been altered since it was built hundred years ago. Sakura's chamber was partitioned off the dais end of the hall with wooden boards. She shared the room with her 'maid' Hinata for she believed that she should not be treated like the others, more boards dividing the room in half to give each lady a little privacy. There were no women's quarters, and no other chambers off the hall or above it, as there were in some of the new keeps. The servants slept in the hall and the men-at-arms in the tower, where _Hyuuga Neji _also slept. He was the only man to whom their old master and the people of East Fire entrusted their lady, Sakura. And so, Neji could not bear to see her at risk or in any harm.

Rough though it was, East Fire was home to sakura, and had been for the last 16 years. Since this was the place where her life had all started. She was found near the shore when she was still a baby … born maybe a few months then by the couple which were the Lords of the country and soon after, she woke up living peacefully in the care of the Hyuuga's.

At that time, the Hyuuga branch family has already a child about a year named Neji. He was the pride of the branch family, giving him everything that he needed not until years after, a lovely velvet-eyed baby was born. The child was christened Hinata and unluckily for him, she was from the main family. And by that, everything went upside down. Neji was not given much attention. All were drifted away to the new born child.

Sakura's reason why she was sent to the Hyuuga's? That's still a question. It was just one day, she was already at ease with them. Unknown to her, she was took over to the Hyuuga's for both land masters were too old to even raise her. Thankfully, the Hyuuga's accepted the child with open arms. Promising the Lords of the East that they would served her for the rest of their lives, they were satisified Both knew that they have something to look forward to…even after death.

Sakura stood for the rinsing and let Hinata wrap her in a warm bedrobe because she would not be leaving her room again that night. She was used to that, hoping that soon her prince will find its own way.

Now 16, Sakura closed away from the world, began to think she would never marry. But pride soon asserted itself, pride that didn't permit her to ask for their help.

After a time, she began to think she might be better off without a husband. There wasn't the usual threat of being sent to a nunnery, and she was lady of her own keep, independent and answerable only to the _known_ family she shared her life with and to the ones close to her…

_Heart…_

It was a unique and enviable position, she told herself after those first longings for romance had been stiffled. Most brides did not even know their husbands before they were wed and were likely to find themselves the property of an old man, a cruel man, or an _indifferent _man. Only serfs married for love.

So Sakura came to believe she was fortunate. The only reason, giving her once in a while second thoughts was when she met _him. _The man of her dreams, the knight in shining armor from fairy tales which she didn't know existed and the one who _saved _her life. From that moment, though at a young age she found him very _manly. _Who in this world would save a sick girl like her in the middle of a raging war. Never did she imagine that her life has meaning afterall.

Because of him…

_Her life made a difference…_

xxx

Through the thick haze enveloping Uchiha Sasuke's mind, he found himself wondering either what could this _damn _girl could have been or what could she possibly look like. He hated himself again for thinking nonesense! But what could he do, if its troubling him for no reason at all? Of course, that's how he sees it, right? _No reason _just being stupid.

Before he could think for more, Naruto came in a rush.

"TEME! What happened?"

"Nothing" the prodigy could not ask for another bout of pointless questions from his right hand. In the first place, his mind was already full and he didn't want in any way to make things much worse.

"There are many reasons for marriage, but to quell the serfs of a neighbor is not a good reason."

"No, but to gain peace where peace is wanted" Sasuke countered.

"heh! BASTARD!" the fox boy could not stand his master's childish concern. "This is wrong! All wrong!"

"Do you know anything about this daughter of East Fire?"

Naruto sighed with exasperation. "How would I know? I am as new in here as you. Were almost the same age, ne? and by the way, why all of a sudden? I thought your thinking about the girl you saved?"

"…"

Sasuke didn't answer instead he turned toward his men, gathered at the opposite end of the hall. Three of his knights had returned with him from South where Sabaku No Gaara ruled the Earth Country…at least he used to control even the Sand, as well as a small troop of men-at-arms. Two were from North, but Sir Hatake Kakashi was from their side.

"Know—" he was startled. _Do I need to do this? Shit!_

"Ehem! Do you know our neighbor?" the blonde followed jesting "but to be more specific this **daughter **of the East?" Take note… Giving emphasis of the word 'daughter'

The great Uchiha irked at his words, stomped the loud-mouthed fox hard as he could have imagined. In return, the fox-boy jerked in pain, holding his bruisedly foot while cursing his master's name.

"Ow! Teme! TEME! SASUKE! BAKA!"

"Shut up Dobe"

Hatake Kakashi approached. "Aye, my lord. I saw her once with her maid. I remember wondering at the time how such a beautiful family could have such an uncomely child."

"There!" Naruto interjected. "Now will you let the fool idea rest, Sasuke? "

Sasuke ignored his friend. "Uncomely, how so?" _now, why am I concern?_

"She had great red splotches covering every part of her skin that could be seen. It was a shame, for the shape of her face might have foretold beauty." Sir Kakashi said though his dissapointment for the young girl's beauty was very evident. _Tsk…one lady out of my list…tsk..tsk..tsk._ He thought as he was no where to be found in a puff of smoke.

_Red splotches? Don't tell me every girl from East have those? The girl I saved has those same mark…_

"Pervert! Kakashi sensei will always be a pervert! So , would you like to stop now? Ne, Sasuke?"

"Whatever" slightly irritated, the prodigy was now confused. _I need to know. _"Matte… Naruto remember the girl I saved?"

"Of course! She's almost your every word—" Naruto paused as he found himself unrolling the scene back then. In a split of time, he was now thinking the same, "Matte! Don't tell me the girl was also that girl! No way! It can't be! Ano…Sasuke?"

"Hn", Sasuke was in deep thought. He need to find out sooner or later who was this mysterious girl that the heck making him crazy! Because of her, his life was…_kuso…she'll pay for this…_

xxx

Sakura dismissed Hinata and joined their new Landmaster by the fire, staring pensively into the flames, remembering the war on both opposing countries and wondering what could her prince charming could have been now.

"You are worried about our new neighbor?"

Sakura glanced sideways at their majesty, surprised. She didn't want them burdened with this.

"What is there to worry about?" Sakura hedged.

"Bless you, child, you need not hide your troubles from me. Do you think I am not aware of what happens around me?"

Sakura believe just that. "It is of no great importance, your highness."

"Then we will have no more rude young knights coming to threaten us with angry words? I believe your sending them away. My child, you are blessed with beauty and It was not their fault if they found you attractive."

Sakura shrugged, "They are only angry words. Men like to bluster and snarl."

"Oho, do I not know it."

They both laughed, for of course he knew more about men than Sakura did. Confined as she had been since the age of thirteen.

Sakura confessed, "I thought we would have visitors today, but no one came. Perhaps they do not blame us for this day's trouble."

Her _known_ father frowned thoughtfully, and his daughter asked, "Do you think the West Winds might have other plans this time? Well, they were our enemies, right?"

"That is possible. It is a wonder they set a meeting with us. The Prince wanted a seal of friendship. That's what he told me. Do you think I should trust him?"

"He would not dare!" Sakura cried. "They have no reason to act they were concerned. They didn't care for us peasants! All they wanted was power!"

"Yes, but that is enough for most men. Suspicion is enough." He sighed.

Sakura's anger drained away. "I know. Tomorrow I will prove to them that we are not their slaves anymore. I make sure they'll pay for this! I will make certain that henceforth no one leaves East Fire land for any reason. There will be no more trouble for our land. We must see to that. _He'll pay for this…_"

_Indeed! There will be no more trouble for their land but trouble for her own…_

_Self…_

_And _

_Heart…_

_As she prepares herself for their battle…_

… _long and complicated battle of love, trust and power…_

_The two of them will determine the true winner…_

_When it is already the time of repayment…_

xxx

To be continued…


	4. author's note

A/N: I know it's been quite a while…Gomen

A/N: I know it's been quite a while…Gomen! I'm really too busy with my school works. I'm actually an interior design major right now in college. Thus, it's hard for me to write while at the same time drawing interior perspectives and sketches.

I hope you guys could forgive me… I promise to update if ever I will be free. I am looking forward to write again in the fan fiction site.

Thanks everyone! I'm so glad to have you guys still supporting me.

Mwuah! Love lots!


End file.
